Kindling Flame
by Miss.Izumia
Summary: Tucker turns Edward into a girl and now Mustang is hideing him. Unfortunatly Ed killed Tucker out of anger and Al helped thinking Tucker would have killed Ed. Roy protects Edward because Edward can't seem to use his alchemy correctly. RoyEd
1. Ms Elric

Chapter One. Ms. Elric

Roy Mustang began walking in the rain. It was then he saw Al in a phone booth and a red blob on the ground.

"Well, well, if it isn't the full metal-

He stopped Edward looked up at him with feminine eyes. Roy blinked for a second. Then backed up.

"You aren't going to cry on me are you?" He asked in a cold voice.

"Colonel!" Al shouted with joy. "You're not going to believe what Tucker did to-

"Al don't!" Ed screamed.

His voice was the same yet slightly higher it seemed. Roy pocked his face near Ed's for a moment.

"If you turned into some sort of animal it's not like it is any different. I mean you are a dog of the military….Unless he turned you into a cat." Roy joked.

Ed made a sad attempt to push Roy over, but to no avail.

"You're not as strong as I thought you where…So you where serious in saying Tucker's name…What happed?" He asked showing no concern.

"He turned Ed into a girl." Al blurted out.

Roy blinked, and then started laughing.

"That's funny. Did Edward tell you to say that to me, or is this something you came up with on your-

Roy stopped hearing Edward sniffle a bit. He made a confused face, and then forced Ed to look at him in the face.

"This isn't funny you know." He growled.

Ed turned his head.

"I can't use alchemy! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed.

He bolted away from Roy and his brother.

"This isn't right." Roy whispered.

He looked at Alphones.

"He'd never leave you behind like that." He stated.

"I know…But we killed Tucker, and we can't turn him back." Al stated sorrowfully. .

"This isn't a joke then." Roy whispered.

He looked in the direction Ed went. He opened the phone booth, and handed Alphones his umbrella.

"Go to my apartment. I'll get you're brother okay." He stated then ran off.

"Yes, sir." Al said quietly.

Roy had a hard time seeing in the rain. The only thing he could do is catch up to the red blur in front of him.

"Edward, stop!" He shouted.

Ed seemed to just be running like a mad man, and with Roy's long legs the run to catch up didn't last to long, as he tackled Ed to the ground. His arms around Ed's chest. Ed screamed, and Roy realized what his arms where wrapped around, and he let go. Ed turned around clenching his red coat close to his chest tears running down his face. He slid away partly from the shocked Roy. Ed sprang up and started to run, but Roy grabbed his left arm, and wouldn't let him escape. Roy twirled the blonde so that his back was to a tree, his arm held high. Ed clenched his teeth, his other hand gripping his coat as if for dear life. Roy blinked and took note of the serious situation.

"You're brother went to my house." He said calmly.

"In the rain! HIS BLOOD SEAL!" Ed shouted.

"He took my umbrella." Roy said softly. "Calm down Edward. Come on lets go." He said letting go of his arm.

Ed held his coat close to him. Roy looked at him for a moment, and then walked to his side leading him to his home.


	2. shopping worries

Chapter 2 Shopping worries

Ed walked into Roy's house to see his brother.

"Are you okay brother?" Al asked with worry.

"I'll get you a change of clothes." Roy stated going to his bedroom.

"Brother, I'm sure the colonel will help you." Al said happily.

"Help me feel like a fool." Ed hissed.

Roy came back with a long white shirt, and some blue stretch pants. Ed went to the bathroom to change, and Mustang went to his room to change into a blue shirt with black pants. Then sat in a leather chair. Ed came out crossing his arms. Roy looked at him, and turned his face away from him.

"I see your problem." He stated.

He picked up the phone.

"Riza could you please come over for a little while." He asked. "I have a really big problem and need a woman's help. No, not cooking, no I'm not going to try and seduce you. I have the Elrics' over here, Al say hi." He said coolly.

"Hi, lieutenant." Al said happily.

"Thank you." He hung up the phone. "She'll be right over with a taxi. Al please stay here okay. I know you'll be by yourself for a little while, but we'll be right back alright." Roy stated.

"Yes, sir." Al nodded.

Roy waited for the taxi, and gave Ed his long black coat to cover himself…Herself. Ed got into the car turning red as he sat between Riza and Roy.

"Mall." Roy stated coldly.

"What's going on sir." Riza asked shocked.

"We have a problem." He said not looking at anyone but the driver.

Riza fell silent. Roy paid the taxi driver, and began to walk in the mall. He then stopped.

"Eve Elric, tell Riza your situation. I'm going to wonder around." Roy stated and wondered off.

"Eve?" Riza looked at Ed.

"Can we go to the bathroom." Ed whispered.

Riza blinked noticing the voice wasn't who she thought it was. It was slightly off, and she walked over the bathrooms.

"I killed Tucker." Ed shook.

"Edward?" Riza asked.

"He turned me into a girl." He sobbed.

Riza hugged Edward.

"I bet that's a big shock to the hormone change." She sighed. "Okay I know what I'm here for. Lets go get you measured." She sighed.

"Measured?" Ed asked.

"You're a girl you wear bras now." She said quietly.

Ed shook.

"What?" He asked feeling awkward.

"Come on lets go." She sighed dragging him with her.

Roy began looking around, and decided to buy his usual tools for dating. Flowers, candy, stuffed teddy bear, and then went into the women's section. A clerk saw him with his items.

"May I help you find something for that special someone you bought those for?" She asked with a smile.

"Actually I'm looking for her." He stated.

"Oh what does she look like, maybe I saw which way she went." She asked.

"She was with another female actually. Blonde and tall, but the one I'm looking for." He paused. Cleared his throat. "IS BLONDE AND SHORT IN STATURE." He projected his voice.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE'S IN THE GENIOUS WORLD RECORDS FOR SHORTEST SHORT PERSON!" Ed screamed.

Roy smirked.

"Found her." He smiled.

He walked past the clerk who had hearts by her head realizing it was Roy Mustang.

"Sir, was that necessary?" Riza asked.

Roy thought for a moment.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Stupid jerk." He hissed from a changing room.

"Come out Ed I need to make sure the clothes fit you properly." Riza stated.

Ed came out in white kaki pants, a red tank top. Roy blinked for a second wondering if he was even looking at Edward. Ed frowned at him.

"Don't' look at me like that! I don't like this." He growled crossing his arms.

Roy had a smile on his lips. Ed glared at him.

"What?" Ed asked is almost a hiss.

"You look good as a girl. The braid, the height, all you need is a mini skirt." Roy snickered.

Ed's eyes went wide, and Riza had to hold him down.

"Calm down Eve." She told him. "I have to go buy you some more clothes. Sleep-ware included. I'll be back shortly." She stated.

"Hello sir." Havoc said from behind.

He looked at Eve and blinked a bit.

"Did Ed lose a bet?" Havoc asked.

"No this is his cousin Eve. I've got the pleasure of showing her around." Mustang stated calmly.

"Does Ed know that?" Havoc smiled. "Well I'm at a lose if she's with you I can't get her." He smiled.

Ed's eyes glared at Havoc.

"I see why you never get a date. You treat women like things not like a person." He growled.

"Wow you even act like Ed. I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it." He smiled. "I'm sorry if I upset you." He stated looking at Mustang.

"I forgive you." Ed crossed his arms, then realized why women put their hands on their hips instead.

Mustang saw a few male eyes on Edward, and wrapped his arm around his waste.

"Yes, I believe she is lovely." He glared at the men from a distance.

"Roy." Ed growled and stepped away.

Roy knew Ed didn't see the possible danger he just saw.


	3. A new side of Roy

Chapter 3 A New Side Of Roy

Ed jerked his arm from Roy, and began to walk past him. Roy glared at him.

"I'm going to find Riza, okay." He smiled and put his hands behind his back acting cute.

Roy blinked a bit shock as Ed walked very femenily away from them to find Riza.

"Wow, it's like a female version of Ed." Havoc said amazed.

"So?" Roy asked.

"Bet she hates you too." He laughed.

Roy smiled.

"Yeah, I think she does." He chuckled.

"So what's her name?" Havoc asked.

"Eve." Roy stated.

"You seem awfully protective sounding." Havoc commented.

"She's a special case." He smirked.

"Really?" Havoc asked.

"Easy way to tick Ed off." He smiled.

"So you aren't interested in her? That's amazing." Havoc stated crossing his arms.

"Oh?" Mustang added.

"She's nice on the eyes you know." Havoc stated.

"She's a duplicate of Edward." Roy commented.

"But female." Havoc stated.

"Now you're creepin' me out." Roy sighed.

"Perfect height, and she's niiiiiiiice." Havoc stated with a smile.

Roy rolled his eyes. Roy decided to sit on a bench then after dozing off he noticed there where a couple of girls sitting by him.

"Hello." He stated with a charming smile.

"He's cute when he sleeps and wakes up." They squiled. .

"Now how long have to the two of you beauties been at my side." He continued to smile.

Riza walked up to him.

"Done sir." She saluted.

The two girls blinked and then began to slowly back away. Roy stood up.

"Great…Where's Eve?" He asked.

"H…She was with you when I left sir." Riza stated.

Roy's shoulders sank.

"But she went after you." He blinked.

It was then Roy's eyes widened for a bit, and he began running through the stores. Riza going the opposite way realizing there was something wrong, and that Edward needed to be found quickly. Roy was running through a clothing store then stopped. Across the street was a coffee shop, and Ed looked very shocked as the two men who Roy saw earlier where with him. He bolted out of the door, and saw one of the men grab Ed's wrist. Mustang snapped his fingers and a wall shot up in front of a helpless Edward. He backed away. When the flames died down he saw Mustang punch out the guy who grabbed Edward. The other man came from behind Roy. Ed clapped but nothing happened. Then darted at Roy's attacker punching him to the face. The man falls back hard on the ground. Roy's hand went on top of Ed's head, and he held Ed close to his chest. The two men got up and realized who they where dealing with.

"Eve, are these lowlifes giving you trouble my dear?" He asked with a stone gaze upon the men.

"We didn't know she was with you sir." One man said hysterically.

"Sorry for the trouble." The other got to his feet.

The two men bolted. Ed looked up at Mustang.

"Dear?" He glared.

"Even Havoc is infatuated with your new body. It's best if you say you are sleeping with me or that might happen again. I don't think you want to be rapped." Roy growled.

"I can handle it." Ed complained.

"Just like you did just now…I don't think so. You can't do alchemy for some reason Ed." Roy reprimanded.

"Why are you treating me like a child!" Ed shouted.

"Because you are one, now lets go." Roy grabbed Ed by the arm and began to pull him.

Ed winced in pain. He kept forgetting that he body was strangely frailer. Riza ran up to them. Then saw how Roy was holding Ed. She cleared her throat, and pointed at Ed with her pen. Roy's eyes narrowed, and he turned around to Ed wincing, and noticed his grip on Ed. He let go. Ed rubbed his arm.

"Sorry about that." He said looking away.

Ed realized that Roy was just trying to help him. He held his arm.

"Thanks….I don't know what I could have done if anything by myself." Ed replied.

Roy looked at Ed for a moment as his hair waved in the wind.

"It's….Nothing." Roy whispered.

"What?" ed glared.

"Nothing, lets just get home. Your brother is waiting." He stated.

_Home? _Ed thought.

"Riza I need you to gather up every book Tucker had. I have a lot of work to do." He sighed.

"Yes sir." She stated getting into the taxi she called previously.


	4. Illness

Guess I was wrong ummm in case I forgot I don't own fma…If I did well…More things would explode then they already did in the series XD. Anyway. I may not post later today I realized I have homework and I'm spending time with friends but I most likely will post another chapter . Please review it lets me know I can keep posting these anonymous is now expected .

Chapter 4 illness

Ed was forced to stay at Roy's home with Al. His stomeach began to growl heavily.

"You could make yourself food brother. I don't think Colonel Mustang would mind." Al stated.

"Yeah right. As soon as I touch something he'll be all over me. Reprimanding me for something. I hate his snarky attitude." Ed growled.

Al made a strange sound that sounded like a sigh. Ed laid down on the floor and feel asleep. He awoke hours later to something that seemed really good. He sat up, and saw a stack of books by the black leather chair. He blinked. Mustang reappeared with a bowl and chopsticks.

"Stew." He stated coldly.

Ed blinked.

"Don't get use to me doing this. You have to make food from me for now on got it." He said crossing his arms.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" Ed hissed.

"No, it's because you are living under my house, and I'm working my ass of to get you back to normal." He half yelled.

Roy sat his in leather chair and picked up a book. Ed noticed a few books tossed to the side.

"Colonel Mustang read those while you where sleeping brother." Al stated.

Ed was shocked to hear that Roy was actually doing something. He blinked then started to eat his stew, often going into the kitchen to refill his bowl. After he was done he noticed that Roy was still feverously reading. He began to whisper to Al.

"Has he even eaten yet?" Ed asked.

The giant suite of armor shook his head no. Ed looked at his bowl and walked to the kitchen. He filled up the sink with water, and dish soap. He grabbed another dish and chopsticks and put some stew in it.

"Take a break." Ed demanded as he now stood before Roy.

Roy seemed to ignore him and kept up with his work Ed blinked, then placed the bowl by Mustang. Then returned to the kitchen to wash the dishes. It was the least he could do. He didn't like being nice to Mustang, but this was one of the few times Roy did something to help him that seemed obvious to Edward, and thus he showed his gratitude by doing whatever he could. Roy came to his apartment with more and more books.

"Ed, go sleep in my bed." Roy stated one day.

"WHAT!" Ed screamed.

"I'm going to sleep here." Roy stated.

Ed relaxed a hit.

"I can sleep on the couch it's no big-

"BED." Roy shouted in a demanding tone.

It sent chills down Ed's spine, and he did as he was told. Ed fell asleep rather quickly on the bed. Al on the other hand walked over to Mustang.

"Sir." Al spoke.

"Hmm?" Roy replied sounding very tired.

"You haven't slept in two days sir, or eaten." Al said concerned.

Roy kept reading.

"Colonel?" Al called for him. "Mr. Mustang?" He tried again.

Roy kept on reading.

"I'm sorry did….You say something?" He asked.

"Are you okay sir?" He asked even more worried.

Roy finally looked up. He looked pale, and flushed. His breathing was out of sink and he was sweating.

"Colonel, you don't look so good!" Al exclaimed,

"I'm…..Fine. He managed to say.

His body toppled over on his side.

"BROTHER!" Al screamed.

There was a thump from Roy's room, and Ed came out in a black t shirt, and loose paints.

"What?" He asked in almost a whisper rubbing his eyes.

"He passed out brother!" Al cried.

Ed ran over to Roy, and noticed how clammy he felt.

"He's burning up Al…Well that's ironic." Ed stated.

Roy began shaking.

"Get some hot water now!" Ed screamed.

Al ran into the kitchen and took the large pot Roy used to make stew, and put warm water in that. He also had a roll of towels with him. He set it down. Out of habit Ed clapped and put his hands on the pot. There was a slight steam coming from it.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed.

Roy opened his eyes.

"You did it." Roy whispered.

Ed blinked, then noticed he was able to use a little alchemy. Mustang groaned.

"So cold." He shivered.

"You're burning up though. Al carry him to the bed. I'll take the pot of water." Ed said barely able to lift it. He still managed, and began to dab Roy's forehead.

"Take it easy…How did you get this way?" Ed asked in a whisper.

"He hasn't eaten, or slept brother. He took books with him everytime." Al explained.

Ed's shoulders sank.

"Don't…..Tell…..Him…..Al." Roy whispered.

"He didn't want me to know." Ed stated. "You stupid idiot! Don't put your health on the line for me!" Ed shouted. "I don't need you!" Ed screamed.

Roy coughed, and Ed's face changed.

"I'm making soup." He said in a whisper. "Al I know it's late but call the lieutenant so she can make sure Roy doesn't get into trouble for not going to work tomorrow." Ed stated.

By the time Ed was done with the soup Roy had nodded of to sleep. So Ed put it back into the refrigerator.

"You should rest brother." Al said with worry.

"No, when he wakes up I'm going to make sure he eats even if I have to spoon feed him: Ed stated crossing his arms.


	5. The Man Who Knows All

I see my chapters are getting longer I hope none of you mind that. If you want them to be shorter let me know so you can enjoy the story better

Chapter 5 The Man Who Knows All

Mustang woke up still sick, and Ed reheated the soup.

"I made you some soup." Ed gave him a large smile to big for his face.

Roy looked away from Edward, and felt pretty uneasy. He wasn't use to this kind of treatment before. It was he would feed a person when they where in bed, but then again that person was never sick. He looked at Edward for a moment.

Ed sat in a wood chair from Mustang,, and got a spoonful of soup. He blew on it a bit, and carefully placed the spoon in front of Mustang's mouth. The flame alchemist sighed.

"I can feed myself you know." He said with an icy tone.

"Riiiight, just like you have been." Ed replied.

Roy blinked, and then sighed. He tilted his head back a bit, and opened his mouth. Upon seeing this Ed felt his heart race. He carefully put the spoon Mustang's mouth. The alchemist swallowed and looked at Ed. He noticed Ed's hands shook slightly. Ed looked down at the soup.

"H….How is it?" Ed asked.

Mustang wanted to choose his words carefully. If a women would ever do this for him he'd respond by kissing her, or praising her, but Ed wasn't really a women, and the second problem is that it was Ed. He didn't feel like praising him at all. His eyes looked up to see Ed's eyes a little and saw that he was hiding something from Mustang.

"It's…Not bad." Roy responded carefully.

Roy started coughing, and Ed put the soup down to get him a glass of water.

"Al, make sure he eats and drinks that okay? I'm going to the drug store to get you some medicine." Ed stated.

"No…cough…You shouldn't go out alone." Roy tried to tell him.

"It's okay I'll ask someone from the military to help me out." He smiled. "I'll be fine if I'm with them." Ed continued to smile.

Roy didn't like this idea and grabbed Ed by the arm.

"I said no." He coughed.

"Look your sick, and you aren't allowed to tell me what to do. I'll come right back I promise." Ed hissed jerking his arm from Mustang.

Roy knew because he was sick he didn't have the energy to really stop Ed, and looked at him through his glassy dark eyes.

"All right, but be careful." Roy coughed.

"Don't worry I won't let the same thing happen twice." Ed stated.

Ed went on Mustang's phone, and tried to see who was free to help him out.

"Hi Riza can you….Oh….I'm sorry, no it's okay your busy. I'll ask…..Oh, yeah that would be great. Thanks lieutenant." Ed exclaimed.

"Who-" Roy said hoarsely then was interrupted by his own coughing fit.

"Maes." Ed stated. "Seriously stop worrying." Ed laughed.

"I'm not worried. I just don't want you getting hurt and having to blame myself for it." Roy whispered suppressing coughs.

Ed shook his head in disbelief, and then heard the knock on the door. He went to answer it and could here his brother telling Roy to eat. "You should eat sir." Which made Edward happy to hear. He opened the door to see Maes Hughes saluting him. He blinked as Hughes let his hand down. Hughes studied Edward for a moment.

"Hello, you must be Ed's cousin." He smiled.

Ed smiled back, and nodded.

"Come in Hughes." He smiled.

Hughes did so.

"May I see Colonel Mustang?" He asked.

"Yes, he's…"

Ed just realized that Al was with him.

"He's with Alphones. I brought him with me to help me take care of Roy while he was sick. Ed wasn't very happy about it though." Ed lied looking down.

Hughes laughed.

"No, I suppose he wouldn't be.. Al is his only traveling companion, and well, Edward and the colonel don't really see eye to eye." He smiled.

"Are you calling him short?" Ed hissed.

Hughes blinked then realized what he said.

"No, no, I meant they don't get along very well. I'm sorry; I really like Edward he helped out my wife when I couldn't be there. I owe him a lot for that." He smiled.

Ed felt honored.

"It wasn't any trouble." He smiled.

"What?" Meas asked.

"Oh, Ed, um, Ed told me about that he said it wasn't any trouble." He smiled. "He really likes you and your family. It's as if he considers you a part of it. I'm glade I can meet the man that Ed can talk to." He smiled.

"Well I'm glade he opens up to someone too. Have surpressed emotions isn't always healthy." He smiled.

Hughes went over to Mustang.

"Wow sir, you don't look so good." He said sadly. "I know how about I show you some pictures of my daughter, that will cheer you up!" He said joyously bringing out his wallet.

"Actually Hughes. Cough my eyes feel like they are burning. When I'm done eating I'm going to sleep." Roy stated, he was only half lying.

"Oh well then…I'll be right back. I'm sure Eve would like some fresh air sir." He smiled.

Roy nodded.

"Goodbye sir, and good bye to you too Alphones." Hughes smiled.

"Be careful." Al stated.

"Don't worry I'll protect her as if she where my daughter." He said happily.

"Then I'm sure she'll be as safe as a bank with the best security." Al said happily.

He nodded.

"Take care you two." Hughes stated and turned to leave.

Maes got into the drivers seat and Ed in the seat next to him.

"Here you can look at these." He smiled giving Ed his wallet.

Ed laughed slightly nervously, and began to look through them.

"Maybe someday you'll have a kid." Hughes smiled.

"I hope not." Ed stated flated.

"Oh and why is that?" Hughes asked. "Haven't found the right guy?" Hughes asked. "That's okay you're young." He laughed.

"No, no, it's just-

Hughes looked at Ed at a side glance.

"You don't think he'll love you in return." He stated more seriously.

"No! It's just-

"I know Roy can be well…Roy, but to be honest I don't think I've ever seen him this way." Maes stated.

Ed inwardly twitched, but felt his face redden.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"He works more, as if trying to avoid something, and the way he sounded before you hung up was of concern for you. Most women go to Mustang for you know, one night. Then it over, or he dates them to spite someone else, but I've never seen him gaze at a woman like he did you when I was in there with him." Maes explained. "Full of concern you know. Yeah he cares about women and treats them right, but the look in his eye was different." He explained.

Ed felt his face burning. He put his hands on his face.

"Am I bothering you with my thoughts?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, I just….I'm not sure how I feel." Ed stated seriously.

Hughes smiled.

"It's okay, you're young after all." He smiled.


	6. learn to fight

I bet you don't like the ending of this chapter but don't worry I'm writing the next one so stay on your toes my company just left and I've got some great ideas stay tuned and review please. If you have little thoughts or comments please share them. Thanks guys I love the reviews, many thanks be to you guys.

Chapter 6 Learn to fight

It didn't take Roy long to get better with the medicine. Ed was happy Roy was doing better. One night Ed feil asleep on the couch, and Mustang saw him. He went to go get a blanket and put it on him. Al watching him, Roy looked at Al wondering if Al ever slept or not. He could see the white eyes looking at him, and realized he didn't. He turned back to Ed and as he placed the blanket on him, Ed grabbed his arm and placed it in the middle of his chest. Roy froze suddenly. He slowly pulled away from the grasp, and sighed. Ed opened his eyes slightly.

"Al?" He whispered. He then saw Mustang and frowned. "What?" He growled.

Roy had no idea what to say. Ed caught him being helpful, and he knew it now. Ed got up.

"Can we talk?" Ed asked.

Roy twitched those words from a woman was never something he wanted to hear then remember it was Ed who said them. He nodded. Ed looked at him, and attempted to punch him in the face. Roy easily dodged and glared at Ed. Al ran between them.

"What are you doing brother?" He asked.

"I want to be able to take care of myself again!" He screamed trying to throw another punch.

"Okay." Mustang stated removing his gloves.

Edward began to attack Mustang, and Roy either dodged or blocked his hits. Ed was getting fed up with this, and attempted to push Roy, Roy lost his balance and grabbed Ed's wrist and feel to the ground. Ed's head went up, and looked at Roy, who was still in mid flinch. Roy opened his eyes to see a pair of golden eyes looking at him. Ed could feel Roy's heart racing as his body was still on him.

"Can you get off?" Roy asked calmly.

"I would if you'd let go of my wrist." Ed replied.

Roy's eyes traveled to Ed's arm and saw he was still holding him by the wrist, and let go. Ed got up and dusted himself off, and Roy went back to his book reading. Ed couldn't see Roy's face at all because the book was in front of it. He kept his gaze on Roy for a moment then sighed. Roy inhaled, and calmed himself down then put the book aside.

"Again?" He asked getting up.

Ed looked at him, and got into a fighting position, then nodded. Even though Ed went after Roy full force Roy never attacked him. Ed stopped.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked.

"I can't hit you." Roy stated. "You don't give me a chance." Roy lied.

Ed clenched his metal fist and used that arm to attack. Roy began to back up realizing that his morals wouldn't allow him to hit Ed. He felt the cold metal sting hit him in the face. He fell on the couch, and Ed fell forwards on him. They where inches from each other's face. Roy was lost in the golden eyes that where starring at him. His heart was racing, and he wondered how Ed felt about him now. His head slowly went to one side, Roy' eyes half open.

"YOU ARE COMING ON TO ME!" Ed screamed.

Roy looked shocked, then pushed Ed off of him, walked over to a book, and picked it up. He had a look of regret in his face as he looked at Al who seemed shocked. The flame alchemist went to his room and slammed his door. Ed stormed over to Roy's door, and pounded on it.

"Hey you pervert get out here!" Ed screamed at him.

Roy was inside holding his jaw a bit, while reading. He paused and closed his eyes for a moment to think.

"GET OUT HERE YOU BASTERED!" Ed screamed.

Roy got up, and opened the door slightly, and peered out. He looked like he was just hit by a truck, and Ed blinked not use to seeing a depressed Mustang.


	7. Drink your sorrows

Thanks for the suggestion Sorry for the wait I had another idea that I want to use in my next chapter Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Chapter 7 Drink your sorrows

Roy was looking at a angry Edward. Roy scowled at him, and Ed did the same back with his hands on his hips.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Ed cried out.

"So there would be awkward tension?" Roy asked in a enraged voice.

"Open that door!" Ed demanded.

Roy's eyes narrowed, and his face showed the word no.

"Your suppose to be helping me!" Ed screamed.

"I am!" Roy shouted back.

"I bet you are more ogling me then helping!" Ed screamed.

Roy clenched his teeth, threw the door open with force and pinned Ed to the wall.

"Why do you to tease me damn it!" He screamed.

"What the hell! I'm not doing anything!" Ed screamed. "Jerk!" Ed shouted.

Roy looked up at him, and pushed himself away. Alphones began to back into the kitchen as the two entered the living room.

"How can you say that?!" Roy demanded. "I fine you on the street, you cry, and then you-

Roy began making odd gestures that had no meaning.

"What does this mean?" Ed asked mimicking him.

"You know!" Roy shouted.

"No, I don't know." Ed replied. "Why would you think that I cared that way about you?" Ed asked.

Roy turned his head, remembering how Ed looked at him when he called him dear, and how scared Ed looked when the men advanced him. He began to wonder if when he saved Ed there that Ed didn't show any feelings for him. He remembered what Havoc said to him, and hated himself suddenly. The memories of Ed helping him when he ate. Then look in Ed's eyes meant nothing.

"Well?" Ed shouted.

"Why me?!" Roy screamed.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Why of all people did you come to me? Why did you even stay?" Roy asked.

"You found me!" Ed shouted.

"Why did you stay with me?" Roy asked.

"You idiot! I didn't choose that!" Ed screamed.

Roy's eyes narrowed, and he went over to Full Metal's red long coat, and threw it in his face, then opened the front door.

"GET OUT!" He screamed. "YOU DON'T FUCKING NEED ME! I DID SHIT FOR YOU! GET OUT!" He screamed.

"Fine I will!" Ed hollered. "Lets go Al!" Ed called.

Al ran past Roy, and then bowed.

"Thank you Co-

"Don't thank him Al…A jerk like him doesn't deserve it." Ed hissed as he turned around.

Roy slammed the door, and then went back to bed. He saw the book lying there, and threw it into the living room with so much force he heard a vase break. He fell on his bed clenching his covers. Meanwhile Ed and Al where walking the streets.

"Stupid jerk." Ed whispered.

"Brother." Al reprimanded.

"What? You heard him he didn't even help me. He said it himself." Ed retaliated.

"You know he was being sarcastic brother." Al tried to calm him down.

"What has he done Al, what!" Ed screamed.

"I looked up his hours for work. Brother he cuts his hours in half now." Al explained. "Brother he kept going to Tucker's to pick up more books because he knew that Tucker had shelves of books, Riza couldn't bring them all at once." Al explained.

Ed looked down.

"He tried to kiss me Al." He growled.

Al was silent not knowing what to say. Ed shook, and tears ran down his face.

"WHY AL!" He screamed.

"Doesn't the colonel have a reputation for dating girls?" Al asked.

"So what? So he thinks he can date me; is that what you are trying to say?!" Ed screamed.

"He hasn't dated anyone for about half a month now, he's been protecting you brother." Al stated calmly.

Ed's shoulders sank, and he looked down.

"If I told you something…You won't laugh will you?" Ed asked in a whisper.

"Em emm." Al shook his head no.

Ed made a laugh. He looked at his brother with a smile. Al wasn't sure what that meant at all.

"Sad, he might be the only one who can turn me back." Ed said rubbing the back of his head.

"We should go back brother." Al stated.

"Yeah, yeah…. Lucky son of bitch is lucky I need him." Ed sighed. "Lets go Al." He sighed again.

Both Ed and Al returned to Roy's house to find the door unlocked. Ed walked in to see a broken vase. As the two looked around the found that Mustang wasn't home. Ed got a twist in his stomach.

"I don't like this Al." Ed whispered.

Al looked at hi,. The two bolted out of the house and began running around the blocks.

Roy eyes where droopy and he pushed his glass forwards.

"You've had about seven of those sir. Don't you think you should stop?" The bartender asked.

"I asked for another." Roy growled.

The bartender filled up his glass, Roy had his hand on it, but before hi picked it up a hand was placed on top of it.

"That's enough sir." A voice called out to him.

Roy looked up to see a military officer. It was Maes Hughes, and he sat down in a stool next to him. Roy looked dazed.

"Tell me what happened." Maes stated putting a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Eve….Tucker…" Roy couldn't say much as his face went forwards and was fallowed by his body.

Hughes quickly caught him wondering what that meant. He picked Roy up then placed him in a restaurant booth that was in the bar and went over to a phone.

"Hi I would like to do a background check on someone…..Name, Eve Elric." Maes stated.

Hughes waited about five minutes for any information then finally hung up. He looked over at Roy who was out cold. He took Roy's arm and put it over his shoulder, and began to drag him.

"Wake up sir. We are going for a walk." Maes stated.

Roy's head hung down as he walked outside; where it began raining. It was soon after that, that Hughes spotted a person in a red coat looking in a booth where Al stood in. It seemed Al pointed, then Ed turned. He saw Hughes, and began to run towards him upon seeing Mustang.

"What the heck happened to him?!" Ed shouted.

"Tell me about your cousin Ed, how is she." Maes asked.

"She went to a hotel." Ed stated.

Roy fell down to the ground, and Maes punched Ed in the face.

"You sound nothing like Edward, and there is no Eve Elric. What kind of information are trying to get? Who sent you?!" Hughes half screamed grabbing Ed by the collar.

It was then Alphones separated the two.

"What Hughes! Its true." Al intervened.

Maes scratched Ed's torso with a concealed knife, and pinned Ed to the ground.

"I'm not stupid!" Maes hissed.

"AL! AL ARE YOU OKAY!?" Ed screamed in worry.

Maes's eyes narrowed finding this odd.

"What do I do brother?" Al asked.

"Get out of the rain." He told Al.

Al began running to the bar that had an awning, which he stood under. Maes heard Mustang vomit a few times and Ed looked at him with worried eyes knowing he went out drinking because of their argument.

"Edward." He said staggering to his feet.

His head rolled a bit and then hung down very still. His breathing was off.

"We should tell him before this gets out of hand." He sighed.

"He won't believe me!" Ed screamed.

"Maes…Release Edward that's an order." Mustang said in a low voice.

Maes didn't let go.

"Sir she knows something about Tucker. She could be using you." Maes stated.

"Tucker turned him into a woman." Roy stated.

"Let him go." Roy stated.

Maes didn't.

"Maes!" Roy shouted.

"You said let of Ed. This isn't Ed." Maes stated.

"It is Maes." Roy stated.

"I know how we first meet! Ed screamed. "You saved me from falling off the train!" Ed screamed.

Maes had a strange look on his face.

"Then explain to me why you're a girl." Maes asked.

"I went to find Tucker and he turned me into a girl!" Ed screamed.

Maes blinked, and let go. He looked over at a more composed Roy Mustang.

"It's true Hughes." He stated.

Hughes nodded.

"So that's what you where working on. Now I understand. Sorry Edward." Hughes stated helping him up.

"It's okay." Ed said rubbing his arm.

Roy averted Ed's gave. Hughes gave them both side glances seeing that they where ignoring each other's gaze.

"Look Ed…I didn't mean-

"It's fine." Ed whispered.

Roy's eyes looked into Ed's.

"We've both had a hard couple of weeks. We should take a break for a couple of days okay. Don't look at Tucker's books for a bit." Ed stated coolly.

"Yeah, you should relax and get your military work done." Al said happily. "You deserve a break sir." He said happily.

Roy blinked.

"Well regardless…We have to get out of the rain before we all get sick." Roy stated.

"I'll bring my car around for you Al." Hughes stated.

"Mind walking?" Roy asked Ed.

"No." Ed stated.

It was obvious to Hughes they had to discuss a private matter.


	8. Chimeras

Yey more reviews sooooo happy This chapter is dedicated to

Isleya and Amy their reviews helped me out enough to make me write this one .

Chapter 8 Chimeras

Ed pulled his coat over Roy head so he wouldn't get any more wet.

"I didn't mean to-

"Shut up." Ed stated.

Roy stopped walking and looked at Ed angrily.

"Just forget about it alright." Ed stated putting his hands on his hips "I understand why you felt that why okay." He stated trying to get to Roy's house.

"Really?" Roy asked with unbelief.

"You haven't gotten any for about half a month you are going through withdrawal." Ed smiled.

"You make it sound like a drug." Roy stated flatly.

"It's not like you really care about me right." Ed smiled.

Roy didn't answer the question. This conversation felt like it was tearing him apart.

"Hey….Thanks for helping me though." Ed tried to smile.

Roy looked at Ed for a moment. There was something in his voice that Roy didn't like. He didn't know it but Ed felt the same way Roy did at that moment. Upset, and full of pain and sadness for what he said to Roy. Roy had to resist the temptations of putting his arm around Ed. He knew it would have been more conferrable, and more soothing to him, but at Ed's pervious words hesitated to do so.

When they arrived they both went to change their clothes. Maes looked at how gloomy the both where, and looked at them both.

"Edward…I can let you stay with me if you would like." Maes stated.

Ed looked shocked, and then realized it was best. He was distracting Mustang and he knew it. He nodded slowly. Roy had a look of angwish on his face.

"Umm..Hughes can he stay one more night." Mustang asked as if he was a child.

"Sir, if those are your orders." Maes stated.

Roy looked at Ed.

"Yeah sure I'll stay one night." He sighed.

Mustang gave Ed a fake smile then went to the bathroom to clean up a bit. He then came out, laid on the couch, and let out a sigh.

"Why did you want me to stay?" Ed asked.

"I don't know." Roy stated turning to face the back of the couch.

Ed knew that this meant he was going to sleep in Roy's room, and he took Al with him feeling a bit uneasy. It was roughly early morning when Ed woke up. He saw that it was around four am now. He didn't realize how fast he had fallen asleep. Al just sitting on the ground. Ed got up, and went to the bathroom. While in there he opened a window and climbed out. It took about ten minutes for Al to get up. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Brother?" He called out.

Roy's eyes opened a bit, and he sat up.

"What's wrong Al?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry Colonel. Ed hasn't come back from the bathroom for about ten minutes." He explained.

Roy knocked.

"Ed?" He called.

No answer. After a few minutes Roy got uncomfortable with this, and forced the door open. No one was in there but he noticed the door right away. He ran the front door, and realized it was raining heavily. He closed the door in anger.

"Colonel." Ed whined.

"He left. Al if you can think of anywhere Ed might be please tell me." Roy said worried.

(Sorry last chapter the break didn't work I hope it does this time)

Ed was reading books in Tucker's basement. After about five minutes. He noticed pairs of eyes looking at him. Ed dropped the book and got up to run. He could hear creatures running after him, and he tripped. He saw things that where unmistakable chimeras snake-goats, bird-kangaroo, and many other horrific beasts. Ed crawled away, clapped his hands and a sad excuse for a wall that only went up about maybe half a foot high and wide, in front of him. He got up and began running. He left something ram his legs, and he rolled off into a corner. He let out a scream as he saw monsters coming at him. Suddenly a wall of flames flashed in front of him. Ball of fire hurling some of the beasts to the walls and they didn't get back up. Roy ran to Ed.

"Edward." He said getting on his knees.

He could hear Ed sobbing as he sat there hugging his knees. Roy got up, and pulled him to his feet. Roy was suddenly tackled and slid a few feet away from ed.

"Roy!" Ed screamed.

He wasn't sure what hit him, but he was suddenly pinned down, and a grotesque beast lifted its large claw like hand and slashed Ed in the chest. Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. Mustang rammed into the beast, fiercely pushing it off Ed. He began snapping his fingers keeping the monster at bay. He looked down at Ed, who's shirt was ripped open. He turned away from him, and Roy's face turned a bit red. Ed whimpered as he held his shirt to his chest. As Roy heard this, his flames grew louder, and where more bright. Ed curled into a ball in utter fear. Mustang huffed a bit, and then knelt down.

"You're all right now." He stated.

Roy helped Ed up and was about to yell at him for doing what he did, but couldn't because Ed latched onto him, and was crying loudly. Roy froze remembering the Barry the Chopper incident where Ed acted the same way. Roy pulled his close.

"Look we can't just stand here." He whispered.

Roy let Edward go, and knelt down.

"Get on my back. I'm running out of here, and I'll blow up anything that gets in my way okay." He stated.

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. Roy put one arm under Ed, and felt Ed shift suddenly.

"Sorry." Roy whispered.

He realized Ed was a very sensitive person, and could feel Ed's outline on his back. He bit his lip avoiding all temptation. Mustang began running, and snapping his fingers when a chimera got to close to him. He pushed the door open that led out, and closed it. Ed was sobbing into Roy's shoulder. Roy bent down a bit, and Ed let go. Roy turned around, and the young alchemist clung to Roy as if for dear life. Roy heard a howl, and both he and Ed turned to see a lion chimara. Roy pushed Edward, but didn't have the time to snap. Just seconds before the lion lunged at Roy if fell dead. Maes Hughes had thrown three daggers at the lion. Ed held his shirt, and Mustang gave him his coat. Hughes led them to his car, and Ed wouldn't stop sobbing. Mustang while in the seat of the car edge closer to Ed.

"Hey, your okay, you can stop crying now." Roy said sounding tired.

Ed once again clung to Roy. Hughes mad a side glance at the mirror but kept quit,

"It hurts!" Ed screamed.

Roy blinked. Then looked at Ed's shirt looking for blood, but was happy not to find any.

"Can I stay with Hughes?" He cried out.

"Yeah…." Roy whispered saddened to hear Ed say that.

Hughes dropped Roy off, and Al went into his car. Mustang felt pain in his body. Mostly in his chest. He went to bed and could smell Ed's scent lingering on it. His fists clenched around the sheets as tears ran down his eyes. He hated to admit it but he knew now he loved Edward. He never really loved anyone before this. He just dated women for the popularity, and the status. To make himself look better, and the fact dating someone made him feel needed. Roy just discovered that non of them really needed him at all, but Ed showed him that he needed Roy. Roy buried his head in his pillow, and could smell Ed's shampoo hair smell. His heart felt like it was being torn apart.


	9. A woman's touch

Thank you for reviewing FullmetalLVR this one is dedicated to you and Amy. Some reason my asterisks or star buttons don't show up when I use them so for breaks and crying ect while talking you'll see this ( blah blah ) thanks guys

Chapter 9 A Woman's Touch

Ed sat in the guest room holding himself. Hughes came in and sat next to Ed.

"Hey it's alright, you're safe now." He coaxed Edward.

Maes ruffled his hair a bit with a smile. Ed had already changed into his sleep-ware, and Al looked worriedly at his brother who was holding back sobs.

"I hate this." Ed said in a cry. "I hate these emotion." Tears ran down his face.

"What?" Hughes asked.

"I get upset too easily now! I hate being a girl!" Ed screamed.

"It's not that you aren't brave Ed. If any man turned into a girl I'm sure he'd act the same way, and being cased by chimaeras isn't very nice either." Hughes tried to make Ed feel better.

Ed latched onto Hughes, and Hughes patted him on his back.

"There, there, just let it all out." He whispered.

He stood up.

"To be honest I'm not really good at this kind of thing. I'm going to read a story to my darling daughter **Elysia**." He smiled. "I'll send in Glacier okay." He smiled.

Glacier wrapped her arms around her husband when he entered Elysia's room. He kissed her on her forehead, then looked at his daughter with smile.

"How's are my angels?" He asked happily.

Hughes sat on her bed, and brought out a book.

"I'm going to read you the story of the beautiful princess Elysia." He said with a smile.

Glacier smiled as he read, then walked over to Ed's room.

"Eve?" She whispered.

Ed looked up, his eyes full of tears, and his face red. She sat next to him, and pulled Ed close rubbing his back.

"It's okay dear." She smiled.

Ed knew that Hughes didn't tell Glacier anything. Ed sobbed in her stomach, and Glacier stroked his hair.

"It hurts." He cried.

"What hurts?" She asked worried.

"I feel like I'm being torn apart!" Ed screamed.

Glacier blinked, and titled Ed's face to look at him, then gave him a hug.

"Shhhsh, shhhsh, shhhs, it's okay. Tell me about it." She asked lovingly as she rocked Edward.

Edward sniffed.

"I don't understand (sinff) why I feel this way." He stated.

Glacier hugged him, and patted his back. She rested her head on top of Edwards.

"Every time- every time I-

He began shaking.

"WHY DO I LIKE HIM!" Ed screamed.

Glacier remained silent so "Eve" could tell her everything.

"I HATE HIM! STUPID JERK! LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY!" She screamed.

"I know I don't understand everything, but it sounds like you really like this boy." She said softly.

Ed looked at her. His heart was racing at her words as he thought about Mustang. How he fought him the first time when renewing his license .How he looked when he used his alchemy, full of happiness, and that smile, with those half open eyes. Ed could feel his heart pound hard against his chest. He remembered how Mustang protected him form the other two jerks that tried to pick Ed up. The flame wall, and how he pulled him close using himself as a shield. The look Roy gave him when he ate his food that sent shivers through out Ed's body. How badly Roy was pushing himself to find a cure for Edward. Even going against his morals to teach Ed to fight. As Edward remembered these things tears ran down his face.

"Brother." Al cried kneeling by him.

Glacier looked at Alphones and blinked. Al realized his mistake and had a lot of sweat drops. Glacier ignored it, and looked at "Eve". "Eve" got up, and grabbed his red coat, and put it on tightly. Ed looked at Glacier, and nodded.

"Thank you." He said pushing his tears aside. "I…I have to go see him." He shook while saying it.

"Tomorrow." Glacier whispered.

Ed looked at her for a bit, then shook his head no running out. It was still raining.

"MAES!" Gracier screamed.

Hughes dropped the book, picked up his daughter, and ran to his wife.

"Eve just ran out, she said something about a boy." Glacier explained.

Maes handed his daughter over to his wife, kissed her on the cheek, and ran out the door grabbing his coat. The run was fairly long to run from Maes's to Roy's, but he new a few short cuts. He could hear Maes screaming his name, and would make sure his voice was really far behind him. Maes stopped running as he saw Ed very close to Roy's house. He huffed, then looked to Ed's right. His eyes opened wide in fear.

"Roy!" Ed screamed.

Roy was under his canopy on the porch drinking heavily. He looked up, stood up quickly, dropping the large sake bottle that smashed on the ground, and jumped off his porch running to Ed. Ed put his arms out in front of his face as if reaching for Roy. It was then he froze as a blinding light hit him in the face. He looked to see a jeep speeding towards him, then felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was pushed to the sidewalk. Maes helped Ed up. As Ed looked up, he saw Mustang get hit by the jeep and was sent hurling away from it, upon contacted the ground his body bounced, and finally slid to a halt.

"NOOOOOO!" Ed screamed.

The jeep turned around and Hughes glared at the licenceplate number then run to Mustang fallowing Edward. Ed held Roy's head in his lap. The flame alchemist winced then opened his eyes slowly. Ed rested his forehead on Roy's and started sobbing.

"Why did you do that?" Ed cried.

"Because I love you." He whispered. "I don't even care if you hate me anymore. I'll take a car hit for you any day." He said with a smile.

Ed froze. Maes knelt down ignoring their conversation, and felt Roy's body for any broken bones. When he got to Roy's rib cage Roy screamed out in pain, but quickly suppressed it.

"How bad did that feel sir?" Maes asked worried.

Roy's body shook at the after pain.

"Well, we'll need a stretcher to carry you out then." Maes stated. "Stay here Ed, I'm going to call an ambulance." He stated running in Roy's house.

Ed nodded and then too his coat and used it as an umbrella for Roy's face. He smiled at Roy weakly, then bent down to kiss his. As Ed pulled himself away. Roy blinked and was shocked.

"Why did yo-

"Because I love you." Ed smiled.

The two smiled at each other.


	10. Perperations

What you thought it was over lol you guys are funny XD. Anyway I know last chapter you where all like who's Glacier? Well it's Graceia Hughes. But the thing was everywhere I looked the spellings said Glacier, and I was confused so that's what I used I'm sorry if anyone got confused. Leave reviews on chapter 9 please I want to hear squalling XD and review this chapter. Seriously I thought I had you people trained jk jk I love you all guys thanks for pushing my creativity And no this isn't the last Thnks for the happy review chapter either. Come on guys I almost don't want to finish R and R the chapter PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE I love it when you do that I set it to allow anonymous just for that lol. You can even tell me it was horrid I don't' care. By the way look at this picture before reasing you'll understand when you get to that part . I suggest not to eat much because you'll have a good laugh I hope. Grr it won't let me show you the pick. Just invision a red prom slender dress is all as sexy as you can imagin.

10 Perpetrations

Ed was with Mustang all night at the hospital, and on the ride back home because his bones weren't broken. His ribs where badly bruised, and that was luckily all it was. When Roy woke up the next morning he saw Edward sleeping next to him, only above the covers holding his pillow. Roy blinked and brushed his hand on Ed's face. Ed woke up with a jolt and saw Roy smiling at him. The sun kissed Ed's undone hair as he sat up, and Roy did a side tackle and was on Ed.

"Hey! You'll hurt yourself!" Ed shouted.

"Man, I knew you acted like a woman before but I didn't know to this degree." Roy smiled.

Ed looked at him. Roy got up slowly. He didn't have a shirt on, but had bandages on himself. He picked up the medical bandages.

"I'm going to take a shower." He sighed.

Ed had a worried look but let Roy do so anyway. He waited for Roy, and knew his showers didn't take long. However this one took a good twenty minutes, and Ed forced himself to stay away from the bathroom door as he heard Roy moan and growl from the pain. Ed was reading some of Tucker's books, then put the one he was reading down seeing Mustang in a black robe. He slowly sat on the bed, and Ed pulled the robe down to his waist. Roy wasn't able to get the bandages all on himself, so Edward began to wrap them around his body. Ed blushed and did his best not to apply pressure, or hurt Mustang. When he was done Ed got up, and took a white robe. He was still in his sleep-ware. Roy locked the bedroom door, and began to get dressed suppressing screams from bending his body to get the clothes he wanted, not the ones Edward had already laid out for him. He then put the robe over himself once more and opened his night stand drawer. There he laid a piece of paper on the bed and walked out with his robe on. Ed came out, and went into the bedroom. He picked up the piece of paper.

_Meet me at Danse de l'amant _

_Also go by the nicest dress you can buy._

Ed saw an envelope and saw it had a couple hundred bucks in it, and his jaw dropped. It was then the door rang. Edward ran to it, there stood Armstrong and Glacier.

"Hi Eve." She smiled. "Armstrong and I where off today, and Roy told us what his plans where tonight." She smiled.

"What exactly are his plans?" Ed asked nervously.

Glacier pushed Ed from behind and the three got into the car.

"Where is Hughes?" Ed asked.

"He's at work. I hope you don't mind but my daughter and Alphones are playing together. I asked Fury to help baby sit also." She smiled.

Armstrong drove to the mall and Glacier smiled at Edward.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ed asked Armstrong.

"By all means, I'm hear to help." Armstrong stated with a haughty laugh.

"Has Roy done this before?" Ed asked turning red.

"Done what?" Armstrong asked.

"Taken his date out, buying everything for them." Ed asked blushing.

"Not to your extreme." Armstrong replied without a lie.

Ed turned bright red.

"To be honest I think he may have found someone he wants to date forever." Armstrong said in sing song.

"Who knows it might be more then dating." Glacier added.

Ed turned to her, his face getting brighter.

"Hughes took me there to marry him." She smiled.

"Really, I bet that means Colonel Mustang is serious then." He smiled.

Ed's shade of red deepened every second.

"I want to go back home and crawl into bed to die." He whispered.

"Now, now, Miss. Elric, I'm sure you'll be fine." Armstrong smiled.

It wasn't long before they where at the mall. Glacier was busily finding a dress for Ed. Finally they found one that Ed didn't disapprove of right away. It was red, and also head a red scarf.

"But isn't it too much?" Ed asked.

"Well the colonel did pay-

"No, I meant isn't it a bit flashy?" Ed interrupted Armstrong.

"Don't worry that's the point." Glacier smiled.

Ed turned red and after awhile people who worked in the store began fitting the dress for Ed's size.Ed noticed the most of the women didn't look very enthused while helping him. He knew right away that they've been on dates with Mustang and where insulted by the fact he never took them out to the place Ed was going. Perhaps he took them to a lesser fancy restuant. Roy sighed, then felt his braid become undone.

"Hey!" He growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should have asked. Can I do your hair?" Glacier asked sweetly.

Ed's face went a shade of red from embarrassment that he yelled at Glacier. He nodded not being able to apologies right way.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was you." Ed finally managed to say.

"It's alright." She giggled. "Close your eyes I'm spraying your hair." She smiled.

Ed sneezed he wasn't use to that nasty smell. Then coughed a bit. Glacier ran in front of him,

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry." She said worried getting him some water.

"No, I just um…Never put my hair up. I didn't expect that." Ed tried to explain.

"Are you okay?" Glacier asked worriedly.

Ed nodded.

"Okay." She smiled.

She went behind him, and started putting his hair up again. When she was done to Ed it looked like there was birds nest on his head, but in reality is a very complicated hairstyle that was used in weddings or proms very much. Armstrong smiled.

"This technique has been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations." Armstrong bellowed.

Ed blinked.

"What technique?" He asked worriedly.

Armstrong got into a dancing position. Ed inwardly twitched, and began to wonder if Mustang sent Armstrong as a bodyguard or a dancing instructor. He ended up having a lot of sweat drops form behind his head.

"Shouldn't I change now?" Ed asked.

"Nope, you'll walk it out." Glacier stated.

With that Ed went to the check out and he bought the dress. Armstrong led them to the café, and held one arm out, and the other up high. Ed looked at him strangly,

"Don't be shy." He smiled.

Ed slowly walked to him and as soon as Armstrong's hand was on his waist, he backed up quickly. His face showing anger and hostility. Armstrong bowed.

"My apologies." He stated.

He was a foot away from Edward.

"Just act like I'm holding you then." He smiled.

Ed tried to mimic Armstrong, which made him chuckle.

"No, no, umm…You are fallowing my lead." Armstrong smiled. "Your hand isn't placed on my side, it's on the shoulder." He stated.

Ed moved his hand to roughly where Armstrong's shoulder would be.

"Good, now just fallow my lead. You don't' have to do any work what so ever." He smiled.

Ed was always a second behind, but that was to be expected.

"What's your shoe size?" Glacier asked.

Ed opened his mouth then realized he didn't use the same number females did.

"Umm…I don't often get shoes." He stated.

He sat down and removed his shoes. Glacier noticed it right away. She smiled.

"Just like Edward. May you two are alike." She smiled. "Don't worry I'll find the right size if I take this with me. How are you in heels?" She asked.

"Nope, haven't used them." Ed stated.

"Well, when I come back I'll help you." She smiled walking off.

"Is it okay for her to go alone like that?" Ed asked Armstrong.

"She has hair spray, and her husbands lighter. She'll be fine." Armstrong smiled.

"Why what's in hairspray?" Ed asked.

"A flammable chemical." Armstrong stated. "You really do remind me of Edward." He smiled.

Ed gave him a nervous laugh, and continued to learn to dance. By the time he got it down, Glacier hand come back. When she put Ed's long heel shoes on she noticed his legs. She blinked for a moment, and then walked off with him.

"Armstrong my house please." She told him.

"Yes, ma'am." He stated going to the car.

Ed now knew that Roy left Glacier in charge. Ed was dragged to the bathroom by a smiling Glacier, and when he saw her bring out shaving items he nearly had a heart attack.

"Are you going to do that to me?" He asked.

"Well…You'd look better." She stated.

"Can I just wear pants." He whined.

Glacier giggled.

"I'll help you don't worry." She smiled.

"Aren't you freaked out at all?" Ed asked.

"No, in fact this is good practice for me. When Elysia gets to be of the age where needs to do this kind of thing I'm ready to teach her too." She smiled.

Ed felt relived and better when she stated this. It didn't take long to get ready now. Mrs. Hughes was very quick and helpful.

"Do your legs burn?" She asked.

"No, why?" Ed asked.

"Well, they can sometimes if we didn't lather them enough. I'm glad to here you're fine then." She smiled.

Ed nodded, and sat down putting the shoes back on. Elysia came by her mother, and smiled at Ed.

"Hi!" She smiled.

Ed smiled, and picked her up, then started to lose balance. Something quickly caught him from falling. He looked to see Alphones and he went completely white.

"Oh may, you must be nervous." Glacier exclaimed taking her daughter from Alphones, and placing her on the chair. She held Ed's hands.

"Walk towards me." She stated.

Ed's face was bright red as he saw Al watch him in what seemed horror. He lost his balance a number of times, but in roughly two hours he got it down. He looked at the time. It was almost eight. Maes came walking in, and then saw Edward. Maes's face was pure white. Ed's face reddened even more. He then ran upstairs and came back tacking pictures. Edward didn't look to happy. It was then he noticed Glacier was on the phone. He more or less wobbled over to her. He looked at her, and she smiled at him as she hung up.

"He's coming to get you." She smiled.

"Who?" Maes asked.

"Roy." She smiled at him.

Maes blinked.

"Did I…Miss something?" He asked looking at both of them.

"I think Roy is trying to fill your shoes for once Maes." Armstrong said twirling around.

"What?" Maes asked confused.

"Remember the restaurant that you took me to marry me dear?" Glacier asked.

"Yes." Maes stated.

"He's taking Eve there. I'm so happy for both of them." She smiled.

Maes and Ed exchanged looks of bewilderment.

"It's just a date." Ed managed to squeak.

"I took you there on our dates to though dear." Maes remembered suddenly.

"Yes, is was so romantic." She said blushing.

Fury came by and had supper for Elysia ready, and wanted to be part of the conversation, it was very obvious that Hughes nudged him. So obvious that when Fury turned he knew what he was asking.

"Why don't you two go out also" Fury smiled.

Ed looked at Hughes evilly, and knew the camera that he had was going to mock him the rest of his night.


	11. Rebels

I'm super angry now…My ds just got stolen with my new coat that was a down coat you know the feathers on the inside. I know spring and I ware it when it's smoking hot, I know I'm weird but I had a reason. I wore it hide my choir outfit for our thearter music, and then boom it was taken when I went up on stage, and of course I don't put it in the audience where I can watch nooooo I'm stupid and put it back stage where anyone can get to it without my knowing. Anyway yeah I don't own FMA if I did I would buy another ds.I noticed someome read the story up to this point last night or really early in the morn my time. It was hilarious. I couldn't sleep due to ds being stolen --, but seeing the view counter go up made me happy. Thanks for the thoughts.

Chapter 11 Rebels

The doorbell rang after a about ten minutes. Roy came in with a bouquet of roses, as he saw Ed he blinked many times before Ed took the roses. Roy starred at Edward for a moment, and couldn't even respond. Fury had a notepad and pen ready, but then noticed Roy didn't say anything.

"Roy?" Ed asked.

The color sank back into Roy's face, and he gave Ed a handsome smile, then flinched as Maes took a picture. Roy looked over at him, and frowned. It was then Ed noticed he wasn't wearing his alchemy gloves for once.

"Can I talk to you for a minute." Hughes asked.

Roy nodded, and they both went upstairs.

"What, you know I don't leave a date like that!" Roy yelled in a whisper.

"That Edward!" Hughes yelled his whisper.

"Mr. Mustang." Al called out.

The two didn't even notice him when they first walked in.

"Yes?" Roy said his face regaining it's color once more.

"My brother really likes you and…" Al didn't know what to say.

"I'm not going to dump him Al." Roy whispered.

Maes blinked.

"What about getting him to normal then?" Maes asked.

Roy looked away for a moment. The thought left his mind after the day Ed kissed him.

"Maybe he won't mind being a girl." Roy replied.

"You do like Ed." Hughes was actually amazed.

"Can we go." He asked Hughes. "Wait…I'm going to talk to Alphones for a bit." He sighed.

Hughes nodded, then walked downstairs.

"Al, I know…Ed will want to turn back to normal…To get your body back." Roy flinched on the inside.

"I'm in no hurry." Al tried to lighten the mood.

"Maybe if he wants after you get your bodies back…That maybe he'll let me…You know." Roy stated knowing more and more there was no chance.

"I'm sure he'd like it." Al said happily.

Mustang looked at him surpised.

"You don't mind?" Roy asked.

"Mind what?" Al asked.

Roy chuckled.

"Nothing." He whispered then went to the door to leave. "Hey don't forget to tuck Elysia in about ten minutes." Roy said turning to Al.

"Kay." He said nodding.

Maes was talking with Full Metal. Roy looked around for Glacier.

"She's still getting ready." Hughes smiled.

"Well um..Ed, lets go." He said walking to the door.

Ed got up, and smiled.

"What about me?" Hughes asked.

"Drive yourself." Roy smiled.

"But you came in a-

Roy smirked at him. Then Maes knew why.

"Oh." Hughes said with a sweat drop.

Ed walked outside. He never thought to look out a window or anything, but there was something that resembled our limousines. Ed froze, and Roy waited for the driver to open the door for them. When inside Ed noticed there was a black window separating Roy and himself from the driver. He looked at it, then found himself tacked to the car seat by Roy who was kissing him. Ed squirmed at sat up, moving to the door closest to him.

"The windows-

"Are tainted, no one can see." Roy interjected moving closer.

Ed glared at Roy with his golden eyes. Roy sighed and sat up looking board.

"I'll knock your stupid head of if you do that again!" Ed screamed.

Roy blinked.

"Geez, someone's pmsing." He stated.

"What?" Ed asked confused.

Roy looked over at a rather confused Ed then started laughing.

"What?!" Ed screamed.

Roy was now holding his sides as he laughed as it became painful, but he couldn't stop. Ed poked Roy in the side, and Roy held back a scream. He glared at Ed.

"Hey!" Roy shouted.

"Is for horses." Ed stated. "Now what the hell are you-

"I'll let you know after the date." Roy promised.

Roy helped Ed out of the car, and as Ed stood Roy noticed something. He didn't have to look very far down to see Ed's eyes now. His head tilted to the side, and his eyes fell on the slit of the dress, and Roy smiled. Then felt a metal fist hit him lightly on the head. Roy watched Ed walk out in front of him. It was then he noticed the heels. Roy blinked and put his arm around Ed seeing he was walking mostly correctly, but didn't need Ed embarrassing himself or Roy for that matter. They sat down and waited for the Hughe's. The all sat together. This wasn't what Roy really wanted but Ed seemed more conferrable with it. A very slow sounding song came out, and Roy gave Ed a side glance as Edward was about to take a drink from his juice he ordered. Roy noticed the sign, and got up to walk to the salad bar. Hughes made the orders for everyone seeing he knew the place rather well. The restarunt was large, and the tables where round. It even had a band playing the music in front. The colors used where red and black. All in all the place gave a romantic feel to everything. The candles and everything. Roy sighed as he stated at the Salad bar watching Ed from afar. It wasn't long that Maes joined him.

"Not having fun?" He asked.

"Not what I had in mind." Roy stated looking at the salad bar. "Did you say I was going to use this?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Roy took a bowl and started to get some salad for himself.

"It's not self serve Roy." Maes stated.

Roy blinked, and looked down.

"I bet I look foolish standing here." Roy whispered.

"You knew that though, but you knew Edward didn't. What's your problem?" Maes asked.

Roy looked behind Maes to see Glacier walk Ed over to the ladies room carrying her purse. Roy looked at Maes who was now glareing at him.

"What did I just say?" Maes asked.

Roy blinked.

"Ummm." He wasn't sure.

"You've never been like this before." Hughes sighed.

"That might be a bad thing." Roy said looking at his feet.

Hughes didn't like this. Roy never looked down like that.

"You look shy." Maes stated flatly.

"Shy?" Roy asked.

"You don't see it do you? Ed wants to have fun." Hughes stated.

"No, he doesn't." Roy growled.

"What told you that?" Maes asked crossing his arms.

"When a song came on, he started to drink the juice that was given to him when he couldn't have the wine." Roy stated.

"You think it's easy for Ed?" Maes asked.

"What?" Roy asked.

"He was a boy Roy, and you're to busy trying to make yourself happy." Hughes stated coldly.

Roy looked away.

"Funny I thought you might have actually fell in love for once." Hughes turned and went to sit.

Roy walked slowly back to the table. He sighed and listened intentivly on the songs. Ed came back wearing makeup. Roy blinked and had to bit the inside of his lip. Ed looking wonderful, but the idea of him looking like this made Roy want to laugh a bit. It was at that moment his eyes went to the band. The conductor smiled at Roy, and Roy nodded. He stood up and partly bowed to Ed and had his hand out. Maes was slightly impressed. Ed put his drink down and held his hand. The two began ballroom dancing, and Roy could tell Ed was nervous, but even if Ed would slip, Roy knew he was a good enough dancer to cover it. The viola and violen played rhythmatically , as Roy dance in circles. Ed started to look more at Roy then his own feet after awhile. As the song came to a close Roy held Edward closely, then something tickled his ear.

"Next time I want led." It almost hissed.

The music stopped and Ed pulled away from Roy and they walked back to their sets. It was then Mustang noticed the sea of people that where dancing. He sat down his heart racing wondering how he didn't even notice the other dancers. Then realized that whenever he was close to Ed he would normally space out on cloud nine. Ed and Roy began eating sitting side by side onther thing Roy wasn't a fan of. He wanted to gaze at Ed not Hughes. Never the less, that didn't stop him from having a good time.

"Hughes." Glacier looked at her husband.

Hughes smiled, and got up to dance with his wife.

"Yes dear?" He asked while dancing with her.

"You think we are ruining their day?" She asked.

"We are a bit but we are helping to seems to. Ed, Eve seemed pretty worked up when he saw Mustang all dressed up." He corrected himself.

Maes continued dancing, then looked over his shoulder to See Roy and Ed practically making out, then noticed there was no one really eating either. Everyone was dancing except those two who seemed to like what they where doing more anyway.

Ed resed his body slightly on Roy, and they both looked at each other. Ed went up to kiss Roy, but the kiss stopped at the sound of shattered glass. Roy stood up, and pulled Ed behind him. Ed wanted to be more at Roy's side but Roy wouldn't let him get there. Roy could see rebels everywhere.

"Why would they attack this place?" Roy asked allowed.

Roy looked over his back seeing Hughes in front of his wife. Roy looked over to the rebels who where waving there guns around. Both Roy and Ed had scowls on their faces.

"Women this side, men that side." One yelled.

Ed looked at Roy for a moment. Most people moved, but Ed stayed by Roy. A rebel in blue grabbed Ed by the arm Roy flinched, stopping himself from doing something rash. While being led away a rebel spoke. It wasn't long before the rebels put robe around every ones wrists.

"We have to move them to the back room." He growled.

They lead Ed to the back room, and soon Maes fallowed. A good number of people stayed in the ballroom area as display hostages. Roy and Hughes sat back-to-back Ed looked at them both. Ed pulled his shoulders forward Roy looked at him, and a blinked.

"You don't have to have me look at those right now." He whispered.

Ed's chest stuck out a bit and he bent his head forwards. Roy blinked as Hughes was using a canceled knife to cut Roy free. When that was done Roy did the same to him. There was a lipstick shell in Ed's mouth, as he spat it at Roy. Roy began making a transmutation circle on his gloves, but he needed the spark. He saw the candles in the kitchen as back ups. He smiled. Roy looked at Hughes. These rebels had guns so Roy had to be careful. He slowly slid to the kitchen counters. As he edged closer and closer the rebels paid more attention to him. Roy stopped, and began consoling people hoping no one would say his name. Ed got on his knees.

"I have to use the bathroom." He shouted standing up.

As the rebels attention was now focused on Ed Roy stood up, and outstretched his hand. The flames from the candles began scorching the rebels. The crowd of people began screaming, and then the flames died down. Maes disarmed the charred looking rebels and threw his lighter to Ed. Mustang began torching rebels seeing they where the only ones standing up. However it wasn't long till the fire on the candles where blown off. One of the rebels managed to punch Roy in the stomech. He went down instantly screaming. Ed rushed at him, capped and walls went around him and Roy.

"Ahhhh, shit." Roy cursed.

Ed knew that Roy's ribs still hurt like hell. Then noticed the wall he out up. Just as a thought the wall went down. A gunmen shot Ed. Ed's hand outstretched , and an air current cut the bullet in half, and forced it to fall to the ground. Roy looked at him a bit surprised. A rebel went to punch Ed, he ducked then puched the rebel. The rebled crossed his arms in front of his face. Ed put his feet on them and did a back flip of the rebels arms, stabbing the rebel with his hi heels in the process.

"No one…Ever…HITS MY LOVER!" He whispered in a hiss then screamed.

He touched his metal arm and his arm blade was finally forged again Ed swung at the man, and as he backed Hughes knocked him out with a brass tray. He let it drop to the floor, and then ran to wife. He held her close, and kissed her while holding the back of her head. He had the same thoughts in his mind. If anyone would so much lay a hand on his wife he couldn't garentee the person would even walk or see the sunlight the next day. Ed put Roy's head on his lap. Then Hughes and his wife walked slowly over to them. Roy then managed to get up slowly, and held his upper abdomin, and side. Hughes helped him stand. When the authorities came which was pretty quickly Hughes walked Roy over to the mens room. Roy went into a stall and Maes could hear him getting sick.

"Ed used a lot of alchemy back there." Maes stated.

Roy continued to get sick in the stall.

"He can use his alchemy now." Roy managed to say.

"Because of you it seems." Hughes stated.

"I'm bleed-

Hughes turned to the stall, and heard it flush, his eyes narrowed and he could see Roy on the floor. He used his knife to unlock the stall, and went in. Roy wasn't getting sick off the food, but was internally bleeding. Maes picked up the unconscience alchemist and ran out. Ed saw him, and began running to his side.

"What happened?" Ed asked looking at Mustang.

"I'm betting when he got punched his ribs had had enough. He wasn't suppose to actually leave bed but there was no way that's ever stopping the colonel." Hughes growled.

A taxi was driving by because central was very populated taxis often did that, and drove back to the hospital. The next thing Roy knew he had a mask on his face, and Ed sitting next to him on a chair holding his hand. Roy looked around.

"Don't' say anything. You stupid idiot, why didn't you let me handle it?" Ed half screamed at him.

"I thought I wasn't suppose to talk." Roy replied slowly. "And it's 'cause you couldn't do alchemy well before." He explained.

Ed knew Roy was right.

"You don't have to protect me you know, I can handle it." Ed growled.

"I'm the man, it's my job." Roy interjected.

"That's a cheap shot you know that!" Ed screamed.

Roy felt light headed and closed his eyes and nodded off. Ed growled, then after looking at Mustang long enough realized that he was seriously injured, and stopped his growling.

"But…What if I was back to normal?" Ed asked.


	12. Alchemic Bond Foresight

Alchemic Bond of Foresight

Roy woke up later on in the night. His room light was off, and Edward wasn't near him. His ribs felt sore, and he looked around some more. Then laid there and had nothing to do. Meanwhile Al stood next to Ed who was asleep in Roy's bed. He was clenching the sheets, and ruffled the bedding. Al saw how torment his brother seemed. He woke up every once in a while calling out for Roy.

"Brother, why didn't you stay with the Colonel?" Al asked when Ed woke up again.

"I couldn't, they wouldn't let me stay." He said in a growl.

Al was silent.

"Let go visit him tomorrow." Al said happily.

"No, I can't." Ed stated.

"Why brother?" Al asked.

Ed got up, and started to change. Al turned around quickly.

"Come on Al lets go." He stated.

"Brother?" Al asked.

"I need you to help protect me." Ed stated.

"Where are we going?" Al asked worried.

"Tuckers." Ed growled.

"But brother, the Colonel wouldn't want you to-

"That's why I have to go now. I can use alchemy, and there is no way he can stop me." Ed stated.

Al was silent and fallowed his brother to Tuckers' house. When they got there Ed was reading behind his brother who was on watch for chimeras.

"Brother, lets get out of here." Al asked.

"No Al, I have to-

Before Ed could finish there where snarls Ed looked up to see the pairs of eyes glare at him. He made an angry face, and clapped his hands a spear was pulled out of the ground and he dropped the book he was holding. He ran at the giant bird chimera. He ran at it, and used the spear as a hurtling pole, and did a front flip and was directly behind the chimera. He clapped his hands and touched the floor and a wall appeared under the chimera squishing it against the wall.

"Well that was interesting." A whisper said in the dark.

Ed's eyes widened as he turned around. There stood the bear himself. Ed clenched his teeth.

"Tucker." He growled. "I thought you died." Ed hissed.

"I came back for my daughter Nina." He whispered.

"You're sick you know that!" Ed screamed.

As he lunged at him, Al stopped him.

"Turn my brother back!" He shouted.

It was then Ed felt himself being pinned to the ground.

(Break )

Roy saw a lion Chimera and his eyes snapped open.

"E-

He stopped mid scream realizing that it was just a nightmare. Someone's hand was on his forehead. The hand belonged to a smiling face, King Bradely himself.

"Sir?" He asked.

He flinched at trying to salute.

"Easy there, you don't want to strain yourself." He smiled.

Roy blinked.

"Bad dreams? I wouldn't blame you. A lot seemed to have happened to you lately. Anyway, I thought I'd come to tell you, that you might have a thief coming to your home, or did you leave your house with the lights on?" He asked.

"No I turned them off." Roy stated slightly confused.

"Well, either way I missed the thief when I noticed your lights where on." The man sighed.

"No one was home?" Roy asked.

"Should there be?" Bradely asked.

"I had a lady over…She needed help…" Roy tried to think for a moment.

"Well, maybe she went home then." The furhure stated.

Roy tried to sit up, he began to be more worried, Bradely helped him sit up a bit.

"There you are." He smiled.

The commanding officer turned the radio on for Mustang. "It seems the Tucker investigation found traces of possible survival also. You should congratulate you men for such a find." He smiled.

Roy's worries became more severer.

"Well I'm glad you seem all right." Bradely smiled leaving the room.

Roy reached over called his house, when he didn't get an answer he called Hughes, then hung up before he heard him answer. Roy slowly slid out of his bed, and limped over to his window. His room was very low to the ground, so he jumped out the window and landed on his stomach, he stayed there and didn't move for a bit, and slowly got on his feet. He began limping knowing full well where Edward was. When he got to Tuckers, he opened the door with little force. He heard clapping and punching. He walked over to the sound, and snapped his fingers.

"Roy!" Ed shouted.

He saw Roy in bowing positions his arm over his stomach and ribs. He snapped again, then saw a towering figure run out of the house. He didn't care to even go after it knowing it was Tucker,. Ed now looked at a very burnt looking dead bird. Ed ran over to Roy who looked like he was about to pass out. Edward put his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, look at me." Ed stated.

Roy's face was bowed down so much that Ed thought Roy would double over. Roy feel to his knees and began hyperventilating. Ed knelt down.

"Hey, calm down." Ed told him.

"Why did you come here." Roy asked.

"I didn't think you would come here." Ed stated.

"I had a dream, you where being attacked, and King Bradely told me about Tucker, and how he went to my house to turn off my lights, and no one was there. Now, why the hell did you come here without me?" Roy asked with a hiss.

Ed started to walk Roy out. It was then he saw Hughes open the door to Tucker's place. They both looked up at him.

"Roy are you crazy?!" He shouted.

He pulled Roy up the collar. He flinched, and Hughes let him go, and put his arm under his neck.

"Back to the hospital for you." Hughes said angrily.

"Home." Roy hissed.

"Oh, no, I'll chain you down if I have to!" Maes shouted walking him to the car.

"He won't stay there." Ed stated.

"Highest room in the hospital!" Hughes stated more loudly.

"He'll die jumping out of that, and you know he'll do it." Ed intervened.

"Well then what-

"I'll make sure he doesn't leave home, or his bed." Ed stated. "Call the doctor over or something. We know he won't just leave me alone, even if he'll die trying." Ed stated.

Roy didn't say anything realizing Ed did all the talking for him. Alphones had two books in his hands, and was silent for the whole ride home as the other two argued. Roy looked at Alphones, and the books. He began to wonder why he had them, but didn't say anything. Roy didn't say anything as Ed and Hughes walked him to bed.


	13. Hot Coffee

Chapter 10 Hot Coffee

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth.

Roy's eyes opened slowly. He didn't move.

"Just a dream." He whispered.

He turned his head and felt pain run through his whole body at the movement. The flame alchemist winced as he realized it was not a dream. His pain seemed to float away as he saw Edward lying next to him above the covers, as to not disturb Mustang. Roy blinked, and wondered if everything he saw was real. His hand brushed across Ed's face, and he felt that it was soft smooth and very solid. Ed stirred then opened his eyes to see Roy looking at him with curiosity.

"What?" He growled.

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming all this." He replied to the tired boy.

"Nope, that pain you probably feel is one hundred percent real, and your own fault." Ed stated.

"Yeah, it sucks that I stick my neck out for you." Roy stated sarcastically. "I'll never do that again." He continued rolling his eyes. "That's right no more suicidal attempts here." He smiled.

"SHUT UP YOU DID THAT ON YOUR OWN!" Ed screamed.

Roy's head turned in what seemed anger, and Ed instantly calmed down.

"You're very thankful you know that?" He whispered.

"But…You didn't have to-

"You're welcome." Roy hissed.

Ed bowed his head. Roy's eyes looked over at Ed slight. He hid his smile.

"Pipsqueak." Roy smiled.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT ANTS NEED A MAGNIFING GLASS TO SEE HIM!?" Ed screamed.

Roy chuckled, but then watched Edward go on.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT DUST PARTICALS CRUSH HIM!"

Roy blinked as Ed went on.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HIS TREDMIL IS A HAMSTER WHEEL!" Ed cried out.

Roy saw this wasn't going to end, and pulled Ed down to kiss him. Ed blinked for a moment.

"Found the off button." Roy smiled.

"YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A COLONEL! WHAT AM I TO YOU JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STUPID GIRLS! YOU DO JACK CRAP, AND CALL ME SHORT ALL DAY-

"Stop moving the bed my limbs are broken, besides I'm not in a mood to do anything to you anyway because my ribs are in fact broken." Roy said closing his eyes.

Ed blinked having no clue what Roy just said. Then realized what he meant.

"YOU SICK PERVERT! IS THAT ALL I AM-

"SHUT UP FULL METAL!" Roy screamed in his face.

Ed blinked.

"What did you call me?" He asked worried.

Roy pulled the blanket closer to him which moved Edward upwards forcing him to hit his head on the head-board. Ed rubbed his head and saw Roy's eyes where closed.

"Hey…My name." Ed wined

"Full….Metal." Roy hissed.

Ed twitched.

"You're really mad at me." Ed said worried.

"Damn straight you loud mouth brat." Roy growled.

"I'm….sorry." Ed managed to say.

"And?" Roy asked.

"Thank you?" Ed asked.

"What you don't know if you should thank me for almost getting killed for you enough times?" Roy snapped back.

Ed jumped at his sudden tone, and bowed on the bed.

"Thank you." He said afraid.

"That's better.,,Ed." Roy smiled.

"YOU JERK YOU WEREN'T MAD AT ALL!" Ed screamed.

"No, it's just fun watching you squirm like that little worm you are." Roy smiled.

"I'M NOT SHOR-

"Lets not go there right now." Roy said in a half sigh.

Ed crossed his arms and glared at Roy for a minute.

"Fine…You aren't short." Roy sighed.

"Jerk." Ed growled.

"Not in bed Edward." Roy smiled.

"Pervert." Ed replied.

"Your point?" Roy asked. "Just be glad my ribs are broken." He smiled.

Ed's hair stood on end as he fell of the bed surprised.

"Now, go get me some coffee." He smiled.


	14. Unwilling

To obtain something you must give something of equal value. That is alchemy's first rule.

Chapter 14 Unwilling

Roy Mustang grabbed the womanly Edward and pulled him close to him.

"Hmm…Soft." He smiled.

"LET GO OF ME YOU CRETON!" Ed screamed as Roy tried to fondle him.

"Hmm?" Roy sat up confused.

Suddenly Ed's arms where wailing around and hit Roy on the head.

"AH! What the hell was that for?!" Roy yelled.

He and Ed glared at each other for a moment.

"Sorry." Ed said giving him puppy dog eyes.

Roy's eyes widened, and he jumped on him.

"Damn you're cute!" He smiled.

He and Ed laughed a bit when Alphones opened the door. He had about ten sweat drops hanging from his metallic head.

"Oh…I'm…Ah….Gonna go now…."He said backing up.

Roy gave a side-glance at Edward. Then sighed.

"All fun has to come to an end." He sighed one more.

The flame alchemist stood up and put a pair of slippers on. He only had pajama pants on, and bandages wrapped around his waist. Ed watched him suspiciously, and then he looked away.

"I'm old trash now." He said looking away.

"Old what?" Roy asked looking at him.

Ed got up and swayed away from them. Roy ran after him and grabbed him by the arm.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"You're going to go after someone else when you fully recover aren't you?" Ed asked calmly.

Roy let his arm go and stared at Edward. Ed's calmness started to creep him out a little bit.

"No, why would you-

"YOU JUST SAID IT!" Ed screamed at him.

Roy quickly grabbed both of Ed's wrists and pinned him to a wall.

"STOP THAT!" Roy yelled at him. "I PROMISED!" He yelled at Ed.

"THEN WHY-

"BECAUSE IT ISN'T ABOUT ME! IT'S ABOUT YOUR BROTHER!" Roy screamed back.

Ed looked over at Al.

"No, it's okay really." He said waving his hands a bit.

Ed looked at Roy then over at Al.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We can turn you back Ed." Roy stated.

"What?" Ed asked shocked.

"You figured it out?" Al asked.

"You made it pretty obvious." Roy replied.

"How long did you keep that from me!" He yelled at Al.

"Brother…You where happy." Al tried to explain.

"Damn it! I've been wasting my time, lets go Al!" He said bolting to the door.

As Ed turned to his brother he only saw Roy Mustang. His shoulders sank, and a shocked expression on his face. Ed didn't even remember what he had said for a moment. After a moment had passed…

"Wait, I didn't mean it like-

"GET OUT!" Roy screamed.

"Roy really I-

Without warning Roy grabbed Ed by the arm, and shoved him out.

"Roy! I didn't mean it!" Ed screamed pounding on the door.

"Mr. Mustang?" Al asked from inside the house.

"It's better for him to think I hate him….So we can hate each other when he's back to normal." Mustang said in a whisper looking at the floor.

"Mr. Mustang." Al said with a sad tone.

"Go help him Al, to him…You're all he's really got." Roy looked up at Al suppressing tears. "Get out of here, and bring me back the real Full Metal Alchemist." He told him.

Al just nodded, and walked out. On his way out he had to stop Edward from trying to get into Roy's home.

"Come on brother we have to go." Al whispered.

"I don't want to!" He screamed. "Not yet!" He screamed.

"Why?" Al asked.

"I just can't!" Ed cried out still trying to get to Roy.

"Why not?" Al asked again.

"I'm SORRY!" Ed screamed.

Al's head lifted as he heard a door slam directly behind him.

"You loudmouth bean! Pipe down!" Roy yelled.

"Bean….." Ed hissed. "Come here and say that so I can scratch your eyes out!" Ed hissed trying to get near Mustang.

Roy just stared at Ed, and that stare sent chills down Ed's spine. Within an instant he stopped screaming, and didn't threaten Mustang further.

"I'll perform the alchemy." Roy stated.

"It's fine! I can stay a girl when I turn Al bac-

Roy shook his head.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"I'll remind you of the Chopper incident." Roy said softly.

"You're….Worried?" Ed asked.

"Are you that surprised?" Roy asked.

"No…I just." Ed turned his head.

"Embarrassed, and love the feeling." Roy stated calmly.

"You better not be toying with my emotions." Ed hissed.

"No, I wouldn't. Now lets get this over with." Roy stated walking with them.

It was a silent walk until Al spoke.

"Can we turn brother back when we are done?" Al asked.

"Why?" Ed asked confused.

"I like Mr. Mustang." He laughed.

Roy stopped for a minute.

"Umm." He said nervously.

"No, no, I mean you know…You and Ed." Al said nervously.

"What about it?" Ed asked shocked his brother would talk like this.

"I want you to be happy brother." He replied happily.

Ed twitched and instantly hugged Al.

"You're the best brother a big brother could ever have Al!" Ed cried aloud.

"Did I miss something?" Roy asked himself.


	15. Seven Days

I found my ds a while ago if I didn't say anything I did now XD thanks for the t&r on the last chappie I hope I get more reviews Someone help me out here before I run out of ideas! XD

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth.

Chapter 15 Seven Days

Ed grabbed Roy's hand as the walked around a bit. Al carried the book.

"So what will we do brother?" He asked.

"Get our bodies back." Ed replied quickly. "Sorry I-

"It's okay." Al quickly resounded to his brother before he could finish.

The three continued walking around for a bit. Just to relax a bit.

"I know when we get our bodies back, you two can get married!" Al shouted.

Roy and Ed gawked at Alphones for a moment. Ed turned deep red, and Mustang took note.

"We ready then?" Roy asked after a long walk.

Ed nodded understanding that he wouldn't be a girl anymore. He kissed Mustang for a moment. Then nodded. Roy looked paralyzed for a moment, and then kissed him back.

"Okay Al." Roy said looking over at the younger brother.

Ed helped Al build the rather large circle. Mustang took off his gloves, and calmed his mind as best he could. He began to realize how dangerous this could be. It would be his fault if something went wrong. Ed and Al walked up to him. He opened his eyes final, and examined the circle. It looks like an identical copy. Roy studied the sign on the ground and the sign in the book. Then forced the brothers to do it also not saying if it was right or wrong to him. All in all they all agreed it was perfect. Roy began reading the book to figure out if he had to picture anything.

"I don't think I can do it." He admitted.

"What's it Mr. Mustang?" Al asked concerned.

"I have to envision Edward." He stated.  
"Ummm….I'm right here." Ed replied.

"No, not as a girl." Roy replied.

"So as a guy?" Ed asked.

"Yes." Roy replied quickly.

"How hard is that?" Ed asked angrily.

"The second part." Roy replied.

"Which is?" Ed asked more angered.

"You aren't supposed to wear clothing." Roy replied.

Ed stood there with a pale face.

"WHAT!" He screamed. "You are lying!" He screamed more.

"Edward." Roy looked up at him.

Ed walked over to the book, and Alphones fallowed in suite.

"Ummm….Maybe we better do this inside." Al said with sweat drops.

"You mean we did this big thing for nothing?!" Ed screamed.

"Well, you can still strip down, I don't mind." Roy replied quickly with a smile.

Ed's face went red from anger and embarrassment.

"ALL RIGHT WE'LL GO INSIDE!" He screamed.

Roy chuckled. The walked back and held onto Ed right away.

"What's up with you?" Ed growled.

"Nothing." Roy smiled.

"If you grab my butt I swear I'll-

It was too late. Roy had already done so before Ed could finish. Ed quickly responded by slapping Roy in the face. Roy just smiled at him as he put his hands in his pockets and walked along side of him. Al's expression was one of fear and many sweat drops. When they got to Roy's he let them make the circle.

"Ed can we talk alone for a few seconds?" He said walking into the bathroom.

Al and Ed looked at each other. Ed shrugged.

"I'll be right back, and we can get back to work." He grinned.

Al nodded. Ed walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What do you-

Roy's lips where on his, as he pushed his back to the door.

"Roy!" Ed screamed.

"Don't ruin it." He whispered to Ed.

"RUIN WHAT!" Ed screamed turning bright red.

"I'll show you." Roy said embracing him.

"I- I- I- can't." Ed said pressing his back towards the door.

Roy just kissed him again.

"Calm down, I won't-

"Damn you! I'm PMSING STOP IT!" Ed screamed at him.

"Touch….You…."Roy looked at Ed a bit. "Oh….So that's why you went to the….Oh." Roy looked shocked. "Gracia explained it to you in the bathroom of the restaurant, and now you…..Oh." Roy was piecing things together. "How much longer?" He asked with a devilish grin.

Ed glared at him.

"Well we can't turn you back now." Roy stated.

"How come? I want it to end NOW!" Ed screamed at him.

"You want to become a guy and have to deal with it then?" Roy asked.

Ed looked mortified, and shook his head rapidly. Roy kissed him again.

"HEY!" Ed screamed at him.

"I told you already I'm not going to touch you." He sighed.

Ed glared at him.

"Much…." Roy ended.

"This is sooooooo wrong." Ed sighed.

"It's a guy thing." Roy replied.

"I didn't ever act like that!"

"You might some day." Roy replied.

Ed looked at him.

"I….I…..Wouldn't." Ed replied shocked.

"Promise?" Roy asked.

Ed nodded slowly amazed that Roy practically admitted that he would be jealous.

"Should I….I…."Ed couldn't even think for once the tables where turned.

"So how long have you been-

"Just started." Ed sighed.

"Seven days….I wonder if that's why the movies only allowed the characters to live that long….Hmmm….Now there's an interesting thought." Roy said aloud thinking hard on the matter.

Ed had a sweat drop behind his head.

"So seven….Days….Great." He moaned.

"Should we go to the store?" Roy asked realizing a problem.

"Yeah, I guess I do need what Gracia game me." Ed replied feeling bad.

"I'll go with you….'Till a certain point." Roy said realizing he really don't want to go after all.


	16. Last day of shopping

Where are my reviews? I need them please!!!!!!!!

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth.

Chapter 16 Last day of shopping

Roy walked side by side with Edward. He looked dazed as usual. Women gawked at Edward enviously. Ed felt pretty bad considering he was actually a boy that Roy had chosen. As he thought about it, it seemed pretty bad. Roy dating everyone women he saw only to find out he was interested in Ed himself, a guy. Ed hunched a bit feeling the heated anger bouncing off the women's bodies and onto him. As they got into a clearer area Mustang broke the odd silence.

"Hey, Edward." He asked.

Ed looked over at him curiously.

"What if…What if you never find the stone?" Roy asked slowly.

Ed glared at him.

"Al and I will find it." Ed hissed.

Mustang became silent again as they walked. Roy stopped. Ed wheeled around.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"I'm not going down that one." Roy stated.

"Don't be a baby it's not like the place will eat you or anything." Ed stated.

"And you say I'm sarcastic." He smiled.

"You are." Ed stated bluntly pulling him along..

"That's not funny." Roy growled.

"You know what is?" Ed asked giving him an evil look.

Row was infuriated as he automatically assumed that Edward would make some sort of childish comment about him. Ed continued on without even finishing what he thought. Roy hesitated as he passed some tampons, then felt his feet speed walk, trying to pass the rest of it all. Ed smirked. He forced himself to look as cute as can be, as he stared upwards. Roy was on the other side of the whole isle. His head cocked at he looked at Edward. Roy slowly advanced towards him as he saw him stand on his tiptoes.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

Ed looked down, a dark aura surrounding him. Roy looked up.

"Can't reach?" he asked.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed screamed.

"Well?" Roy asked calm.

"That one." Ed pointed upwards.

Roy raised an eyebrow even he couldn't get way up there.

"I wonder…A ladder, or-

Ed was thinking up ways he could get Mustang to get it for him, which he knew would annoy him, but then Edward noticed Mustang was already climbing to get it. He was shocked. Roy put the package under his arm and jumped down. It wasn't too high, but high enough he couldn't reach. He held it out to Ed. Ed took it without saying a word. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"But…I thought you didn't want to…" Ed couldn't think.

Roy just walked away. Ed chased him.

"HEY!" Ed screamed at him.

"What, you want to get the better of me today?" Roy asked with a smirk.

Ed gulped and took a step back from the flame alchemist.

"If you want that…can you wait till we get home at least?" He asked.

Ed's blonde hair stood on end, as he backed up and sprinted to purchase the item. Roy just fallowed behind him with an evil grin. As they got out of the store Roy cought up with ihm.

"Pervert." Ed hissed.  
"I should get a kiss every time you say that word." Roy smiled.

"Per-

Roy stood in front of Edward quickly, and looked at him.

"Verrrrr" Ed couldn't finish the word suddenly.

"Say it." Roy smiled.

Ed's face turned a bit red, as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up. He heard Roy walk away. Ed opened his eyes and had a sweat drop.

"YOU JERK! HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME-

"Begging for it?" Roy smiled.

"NO!"

"Wanting it sooooooo badly." Roy teased him.

"AGHHH! YOU PERVERT!"

At that instant Roy wheeled Ed around and kissed him, he smiled triumphantly, and started walking again. Ed just stood there feeling confused. Ed cought up with Roy and grabbed his hand. He looked away from him unsure of what to do or say to what Roy had just done.

"Would you like to go home?" Roy asked as he paid for it.

"Just to drop it off." Ed replied.

"Whatever you wish." Roy smiled.

Roy called a taxi and home they went. Ed went straight to the bathroom, and Roy leaned up against a wall waiting. Alphonse looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay Mr. Mustang?" Al asked.

Roy shook his head no.

"What's the mat-

"Okay! We can go now!" Ed yelled happily coming out of the bathroom.

"Al, would you like to come with us?" Roy asked.

"What? No, no,I couldn't-

"Aw, come on Al! It'll be like when we where kids again!" Ed laughed.

Ed froze suddenly.

"I mean…I-

"Okay!" Al replied happily.

Ed brushed the sweat off his brow, and gave a smile to big for his face. Roy put his arms around both their necks as he strode between them. The walked to a café near the mall. They all sat down.

"Orange juice." Ed smiled.

"Beer." Roy stated.

Ed and Al looked at him.

"Oh…Umm…cherry pepsi." Roy corrected himself.

Roy and Ed looked at Al.

"What?" Al asked with sweat drops.

"Root beer?" Roy asked.

"I can't taste anything." Al replied. "I'm not hungry." He explained to Roy.

"Al, we know that….But…."Roy tried to coax him.

Roy's head hit the table a metal arm above it.

"Idiot, don't make my brother feel bad, if he isn't hungry or thirsty then he doesn't have to get anything if he doesn't want." Ed growled looking at the man who was washing a glass.

"It's okay…Why did you want me to come Mr. Mustang?" Al asked.

Roy rubbed the back of his head a bit, then turned to smile at Al.

"Because, we're friends Alphonse. You can call me Roy if you want. I'm not working right now." Roy replied.

"Or ever." Ed whispered.

Roy shot him a dirty look. Ed pointed at him.

"Don't give me that look! I've seen the papers on your desk!" He shouted.

Al couldn't help but laugh. Both Roy and Ed looked at him for a moment, then at each other to laugh also.

"So just the orange juice and the cherry pepsi?" The man asked.

Roy was still laughing but nodded to the man. The three just talked about random things. Alphonse had figured out what Roy wanted him for. It was to make memories together, all of them. Roy relaxed and was sipping on his soda when there was an explosion.Ed started coughing surprised by the noise.

"Wha-

Roy got up and looked behind him.

"Sit tight Ed." He whispered.

Roy ran off and flagged a car. Ed grabbed him by the arm.

"It's been awhile I'll give you that, but I don't know if your ribs are okay yet." Ed warned.

"Edward…Thank you, but I'm capable of handling this myself-

"Then what good am I?" Ed hissed.

"What?" Roy asked.

"I'm going to help you, you stupid colonel with a god complex!" Ed shouted at him.

Roy's face screwed up a bit, as Ed got into the tazi quickly.

"Come on Al." Ed smiled.

His brother was egger to fallow. Roy closed the door and walked over to Ed's side. He locked the door.

"Take them to my house please." Roy stated.

"WHAT!" Ed screamed.

With that said the taxi drove off with Ed screaming. Roy looked toward the sound and started running towards it thinking it wasn't that far away.


End file.
